Sans toi je ne suis rien
by IJustImagine
Summary: Fin alternative au final de la saison 2


En entrant dans le tunnel, il essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait embarqué Felicity dans son plan sans même lui en parler. Elle allait le détester. Mais c'était soit ça soit ils mourraient tous. Plus, il s'approchait de l'armée de Slade plus il avait des regrets, il n'aurait jamais dû la mettre en danger. Il l'imaginait seule à attendre qu'on vienne la chercher. Il fut sortie de ses pensées par la vision de dizaines d'hommes masqués. La bataille commença. Oliver sentait la fatigue le gagner. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas, il continuerait à se battre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retrouvé Felicity. Il savait qu'à l'heure qu'il était, Slade l'avait sûrement capturée.

Les derniers opposants tombèrent. Maintenant, il devait faire comme si de rien était et retourner au manoir pour rejoindre Felicity. Il n'eut même pas le temps de sortir du tunnel qu'il reçu l'appel de Slade. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il entendit son ennemi prononcer le prénom de sa merveilleuse Felicity. La pire partie de son plan venait de commencer. Il se rendit dans le bâtiment dans lequel Slade l' attendait. Son coeur battait plus vite que jamais. Il banda son arc, prêt à décocher une flèche si Felicity était trop proche de la mort. Il suivit la voix de son ancien mentor pour le retrouver. Lorsqu'il l'eut enfin dans son champ de vision, une pointe de peur émergea en lui. Slade était devant lui, la lame de son sabre appuyée contre le cou délicat de Felicity. Elle regardait Oliver avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus, habités par la peur. Mais il pouvait voir qu'elle avait confiance en lui. L'archer écouta Slade parler, ignorant son instinct qui lui disait d'attaquer Slade et de libérer la femme qu'il aimait. Deathstrock poussa la jeune femme à se mettre à genoux. Oliver avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. Felicity le regardait, attendant qu'il lui fasse un signe afin qu'elle agisse. L'archer lui fit un signe quasiment imperceptible. Mais elle le compris, elle le connaissait si bien. Elle se releva doucement alors qu'ils parlaient. Oliver la vit plonger la main dans sa poche et en ressorti la seringue qu'il lui avait donnée . Felicity échangea un dernier regard avec Oliver. Puis, elle reporta son attention sur son kidnappeur. D'un geste vif, elle lui planta la seringue dans le cou. Puis elle s'éloigna le plus vite possible de Slade. Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide. Le sabre de son agresseur venait de se planter dans son abdomen. Elle tomba sur le sol sous le regard horrifié d'Oliver.

Pendant ce temps, Sara et les autres étaient arrivés. Ils libèrent Laurel de l'emprise de l'homme qui la tenait. Immédiatement, la plus âgée des soeurs Lance se précipita vers l'informaticienne, toujours allongée sur le sol. Elle tenta tant bien que mal d'empêcher le sang de s'échapper du ventre de la jeune blonde. Elle compressait la plaie du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle savait qu'elle devait certainement la vie à la jeune femme. Laurel admirait énormément le courage qu'avait eu Felicity. Il fallait que l'informaticienne s'en sorte pour qu'elle puisse la remercier. Et surtout, l'avocate devait sauver Felicity pour Oliver. Elle avait compris qu'il aimait son assistante plus que tout et que sans elle, ni l'Arrow ni Oliver Queen n'existait.

Pendant ce temps, Oliver combattait Slade. L'intensité du combat les avait fait se déplacer à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Ils de rendaient coup pour coup. L'archer vert fini par prendre le dessus et neutraliser son adversaire. Ses pensées revinrent immédiatement à Felicity. Oliver se précipita à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il courut aussi vite qu'il pu. Intérieurement, il priait pour que Felicity aille bien. En arrivant sur les lieux, l'archer trouva toute son équipe en cercle. Au centre de ce cercle se trouvait Laurel penchée au dessus de Felicity. Elle essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de compresser la plaie de la jeune blonde. Oliver s'agenouilla à côté des deux jeunes femmes. Il enleva son masque et sa capuche. -Je suis désolé Oliver. Oliver entendit à peine ce que dit Laurel. Il prit le visage de Felicity entre ses mains. Il caressa doucement ses joues.

-Oliver. Murmura-t-elle avec difficulté.

-Chut. Ne dis rien.

Felicity le transperçait de ses incroyables yeux bleus. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir. A travers ce regard, elle suppliait Oliver de lui dire la vérité sur ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

-Felicity, je t'aime. Je tiens tellement à toi. Ne pars pas, je t'en supplie. Des larmes commençaient à couler sur le visage de l'archer.

-Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Felicity fit un léger sourire.

-Tu y arriveras.

Non, il ne pouvait pas. Elle était la raison pour laquelle il se levait tous les matins. Il lui suffisait de la voir ou de juste entendre sa voix pour qu'il considère sa journée comme réussie. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux magnifiques de Felicity. À cet instant, il vit tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il fit alors la chose qu'il avait rêvé de faire depuis des semaines. Il se pencha doucement sur elle, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes. Il l'embrassa tendrement. Il mit tout son amour dans ce baiser, car il savait que c'était le premier mais également le dernier.

Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, Oliver pu voir une dernière fois les incroyables yeux bleus de Felicity. Puis les yeux de la jeune femme se fermèrent pour toujours. L'archer pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne cherchait même pas à les retenir. La peine et la détresse qu'il ressentait étaient incommensurables . Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant. C'était comme si le monde venait de s'écrouler. Oliver n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il n'y avait que lui et le corps sans vie de la femme qu'il aimait. Il resta longtemps assis par terre, le corps de Felicity serré contre lui. Ce ne fut que lorsque Lance arriva qu'il reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il leva son visage larmoyant vers le policier.

Quentin Lance n'arrivait pas à y croire. Oliver Queen était l'Arrow. Une fois la surprise passé, il comprit ce qu'il se passait. Felicity Smoak était morte. Cette jeune blonde, si appréciable était parti. Il vit dans le regard d'Oliver que le jeune homme venait de perdre la femme qu'il aimait. Il savait qu'il devait arrêter le justicier mais il ne fit rien, il ne pouvait pas, pas après ce que l'archer venait de vivre.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit des pas des autres policiers, Diggle et Sara firent en sorte qu'Oliver lâche le corps sans vie de Felicity. L'archer se laissa guider par ces amis jusqu'à la cave du Verdant. Ils le firent asseoir sur le canapé. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et continua à pleurer en silence. Il avait sentit un trou béant se former dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il avait compris que l'esprit de Felicity avait quitté le corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il resta au Verdant toute la nuit seul. Sans qu'il ait eu besoin de le demander, ses amis l'avait laissé. Il ne cessait de revoir Felicity se faire tuer. Au petit matin, il essaya d'imaginer son futur, mais il en était incapable. Sans la jeune femme, il n'avait plus de raison de vivre. Le seul avenir qu'il envisageait était la mort. Il passa toute la journée suivante à réfléchir à sa décision. Si ne le faisait pas, quel futur aurait-il ?

Oliver se trouvait sur le toit d'un building qui surplombait la ville. Il la regardait pour la dernière fois. Elle semblait avoir perdu toute sa splendeur depuis la veille. Oliver ôta sa capuche et son masque. Il attrapa une flèche dans son carquois. Il l'empoigna fermement de la main droite. D'un geste violent mais sur, il se planta la flèche dans le coeur. Il tomba à genou tandis que du sang tachait son costume et coulait le long de son torse. Oliver sentait la vie le quitter lentement. Étonnement, il ne ressentait aucune douleur :il savait qu'il allait la rejoindre. Sa vue se brouilla, une douce et rassurante lumière blanche prenait de l'ampleur dans son champ de vision.

Soudainement tout devint lumineux. Il ne se trouvait plus sur un toit. Il était allongé dans cette grande étendue immaculée . Il se releva et constata qu'il ne portait plus sa tenue de Green Arrow. Ses vêtements se composaient d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un pantalon. Il regarda autour de lui. Une silhouette s'avançait vers lui. Il plissa les yeux pour tenter de l'identifier. Il la reconnu, c'était elle. Il la contempla bouche bée. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche très simple. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et casquadaient sur ses épaules. Ses yeux bleus magnifiques le fixaient. Un sourire trônait sur son visage. Elle était sublime . Oliver n' osait pas bouger, de peur qu'elle disparaisse. Lorsqu'elle fut juste devant lui, elle leva la main et la déposa tendrement sur la joue du jeune homme. Oliver ferma les yeux, il appréciait ce doux contact. Sa main le réchauffait.

-Felicity... Murmura-t-il. Il recouvrit la main de la jeune femme avec la sienne. C'était tellement agréable. Il rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Felicity. Il prit son doux visage entre ses mains. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres.

-Oliver. Murmura-t-elle.

Doucement, il effleura sa bouche avec la sienne. Il finit par effacer l'infime distance qui les séparait. C'était tellement bon, il en avait si souvent rêvé. Le goût des lèvres de la jeune femme le rendait accro. L'amour passionnel qui animait ces deux âmes était entièrement exprimé par ce baiser.

-Je t'aime Felicity.

-Je t' aime Oliver.

Pour la première fois de leurs existences, il se sentait complet et en paix avec eux même.


End file.
